The New Guy
by kazeno1
Summary: there's a new guy in Shohoku. His a gaijin (foreigner) actually. He was so good in basketaball, that he made the whole team wonder who he really is... R&R People!


Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine, so don't get all confused and stuff. Inoue, the real tensai's the reason why I'm inspired into writing SD fics.  
  
Author: Itte! My back hurts! One fic after another's hard you know! I have published 2 fics in fanfiction.net  
  
This fic is dedicated to the following; Kou-chan, Aya-chan nesan, Sakura- imouto, Yukino-imouto and every Slam Dunk fan out there! Check out #slamdunk in the Mirc, undernet… you'll find me and the rest of the names above there!  
  
Drake: Wow! Much info I given already! Well anyway, this story is about a new guy in Shohoku. Makoto Fuji, find out what kinnda guy he really is… and where he came from. Review after reading people! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
~ The New Guy ~  
  
_Study Partners_  
  
Another day at Shohoku! School pressure is getting to the basketball members, as they face Ryonan to get to the Inter High, Yup, sure was hard.  
  
Akagi: baka!!! (punching Sakuragi)  
  
Sakuragi: itte! Gori… (crouching as feeling pain)  
  
Ayako: Sakuragi Hannamichi! Why is your grade this low?! (paper fan)  
  
Sakuragi: itte! Ayako… (covering head)  
  
His grades were slipping again, and this time, Akagi and Ayako toke action.  
  
Ayako: naze?! why now? We have a game with Ryonan soon! And your grades… Argh! Look at that red marks! (showing Sakuragi his papers)  
  
Sakuragi: demmo, Ayako… (trying to explain)  
  
Akagi: no excuse this time Sakuragi, you know what the consciousness is this time. We pleaded the other time, but this time… your on you own (sighing as crossing arms)  
  
Ayako: soyo-soyo! One more red mark and your not allowed to join the Inter High!  
  
Big crisis for the basketball team alright, Sakuragi might be annoying, stupid and all that, but his rebounds are precious. Luckily, only Sakuragi was the only one who failed.  
  
Sakuragi: what am I suppose to do, Gori… Ayako? (worried as well)  
  
Ayako and Akagi thought for a while, a study camp wouldn't help. Since, the last time, Haruko was there and would interrupt his concentration. Both knew.  
  
Akagi and Ayako: study partner! (together)  
  
Sakuragi: nani?! Demmo… who?  
  
No one wanted to study with the annoying Sakuragi, the 'lucky' one would be whom ever grade were slipping as well. And it was none other than…  
  
Sakuragi: Nandato?! (shouting as falling to his knees)  
  
Ayako and Akgai nodded… if you guessed it, it's Rukawa Kaede. Though he passed the last time, his grades was closely following behind Sakuragi's.  
  
Rukawa was dozing quietly, but when he heard that the 'do-aho' was his study partner, his eye's widen like plates. Jaw dropping, he was speechless. To afraid to imagine the disaster he might cost.  
  
But not agreeing to both Akagi and Ayako might put you into lots of pain. Neither Sakuragi and Rukawa didn't wanted the plan, but it was too late, plans were made. They would be studying at Sakuragi's house.  
  
Miyagi: wahahaha! (trying to calm his stomach as laughing hard)  
  
Mitsui: your kidding, right?! (trying to calm down as he too laughed)  
  
Sakuragi heavily sighed, crossing his arms and nodding. Miyagi and Mitsui couldn't believe it, the two rivals… actually studying together?!  
  
Miyagi: what a nightmare it must be for you, Hannamichi (patting him on the back)  
  
Mitsui: gambate! (trying to calm himself)  
  
Sakuragi was left in the locker room, there he didn't like the fact him and Rukawa would be studying at the same house, his house! And breathing the same air, despite of all that. They would have to talk to each other! For the sake of their grades that is.  
  
Akagi and Ayako decided that the study partners would start by next week.  
  
Afetr practice, Sakuragi and Rukawa had grow gloom, knowing what they have to do by next week. Mitsui and Miyagi stayed at the locker room, for a quick shower, Rukawa drowning himself into some shoots and Sakuragi, outside the gym, to depressed.  
  
Sakuragi: kuso… (he cursed, his arms crossed and feet on top of the other)  
  
Just then, a tall boy came in the entrance of Shohoku.  
  
Boy, Sakuragi had to confessed, he was good looking. Tall, muscular body, well- built and great muscles, he was as tall as Sakuragi, though a few inches shorter. His hair was curly and dirty blonde, black dye stripped. He had green, kawaii eyes, under thick eyelashes. He had fair skin, almost as white as Rukawa's. His cheeks, light pink and lips red, he wore a friendly smile as approaching Sakuragi.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Drake: Who is this handsome hunk? His a foreigner, that's for sure. Will he make a difference in the basketball team? He is tall… find out!  
  
So… what you think? That's only 1 chapter, more to go…  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine, so don't get all confused and stuff. Inoue, the real tensai's the reason why I'm inspired into writing SD fics.  
  
Drake: Ok! 2nd chapter! The first one was Sakuragi's grades are slipping! He was assigned to be study partners with Rukawa. Living hell, that's for sure…  
  
A guy appeared out of no where, a tall, handsome hunk. A foreigner approaching Sakuragi. Who is he?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
_Makoto Fuji, the Foreigner_  
  
Guy: ne! (smiling friendly as he approached Sakuragi)  
  
Sakuragi: Huh? Foreigner? (pointing to his blonde hair)  
  
Guy: hai, I was born here in Japan, but I lives in USA (he explained as sitting down next to Sakuragi, still wearing that friendly smile)  
  
Sakuragi: transferee huh? (looking at him sidewards)  
  
Guy: (nodding) I'm Makoto Fuji, by the way, I'm about to enroll here in Shohoku (offering his hand in greeting)  
  
Sakuragi: Sakuragi Hannamichi, the tensai of basketball! (laughing his head off as accepting Makoto's hands)  
  
Makoto: basketball? Hmmm… I play too (smiling again)  
  
Sakuragi: really? Well then… (picking the basketball near his feet as standing up)  
  
Sakuragi started bouncing the ball, showing off his "hmhmhmh" move. Makoto could only stare at the great Sakuragi's speed and agility.  
  
Sakuragi: here (giving Makoto the ball)  
  
Makoto gripped the ball by his palm, like doing a dunk. He stared bouncing it slow, but later on faster. Though he was tall, his dribbling skills matched to Miyagi, Fujima or even Sendoh. It proved he was not an amateur like somebody else… ehem…  
  
Sakuragi had his eyes wide, unaware, his mouth open. Makoto wasn't good… he was great! After twist and turns with his amazing dribbling skills, Makoto, again gave Sakuragi a warm smile.  
  
Makoto: got a hoop? (as he toke off his blue jacket, leaving a white shirt underneath)  
  
Sakuragi nodded as he opened the gym doors. They weren't the only one left, Rukawa was there, practicing alone. The Shohoku ace turned to Sakuragi and then to Makoto, he gave him an 'unwelcome' stare, like he normally does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Drake: Just who is this Makoto Fuji? What's his intention? And why is he interested with playing basketball so much? Find out!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine, so don't get all confused and stuff. Inoue, the real tensai's the reason why I'm inspired into writing SD fics.  
  
Drake: Last chapter was about Makoto Fuji, a foreigner from USA. He had great basketball dribbling skills, and he's about to show Sakuragi what he knows about basketball. For once and for all… Who is Makoto Fuji?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
_Makoto's Skills_  
  
Sakuragi: that's Rukawa Kaede, he's the ace. But I, Sakuragi Hannamichi, is no match for that kitsune! Nyahahahah! (laughing his head off as pointing to Rukawa)  
  
Makoto: kit-su-ne? (a sweat drop fell from the back of his head as trying to imagine Rukawa as A fox) ^_^  
  
Makoto smiled as he waved to Rukawa, at the far end of the court.  
  
Makoto: Konnichi wa, I'm Makoto Fuji, a transferee, nice to meet you (introducing himself to Rukawa)  
  
Rukawa just looked at his hair color and Sakuragi's. it had a resembling color. Do-ahos  
  
Makoto and Sakuragi went to the other end of the gym. Makoto carried the ball all the way. Sakuragi walked like a penguin as pointing him to the hoop.  
  
Makoto started dribbling, he was on the 3 point shooting range, Sakuragi under the basket. He concentrated at looking the hoop. His body strait and fist clenched.  
  
Sakuragi: oi! Gaijin-san! Shoot already! (waving from under the basket)  
  
Makoto: gaijin? I'm not that foreign… (dotted eyes and curved mouth) ^_^  
  
Makoto took a deep breath, as closing his eyes. Then started running, he was fast and smooth. Bang! Makoto has just done a…  
  
Sakuragi: (eyes opened and jaw dropping)… slam Dunk…  
  
Makoto: Here… now you show me what you have (smiling brightly as passing Sakuragi the basketball after the dunk)  
  
Rukawa: humph, easy dunk… (he whispered to himself as stop looking at the two and proceed to his shooting)  
  
Sakuragi: yosh! Let me show you what tensai's made of! (going to Makoto's position and getting ready)  
  
Sakuragi ran as fast as Makoto, he jumped high, higher than Makoto. Then…  
  
Sakuragi: slam!!!! Du…  
  
Whamp! Sakuragi hitted the backboard, he jumped too high and left the ground too late. His face smashed to the cold, hard wooden board. Slowly dropping.  
  
Makoto looked at him, his eyes turned to dots, a sweat drop fell. Rukawa sighed, mushroom-shaped breath came out of his mouth. Do-aho…  
  
Sakuragi suddenly stood, he laughed loud, trying to cover his embarrassment. It was like, nothing happened.  
  
Makoto: (more sweat drops) strong fella…  
  
Sakuragi: nyahahah! Slight mistake… Tensai's make mistakes! (his laughter fading as he passed back the ball to Makoto)  
  
Makoto dribbled again, this time, slight more closer and just a step into the 3 point shooting range. He suddenly bounced the ball way up to mid-air and he stared running. The ball was a meter away from the hoop. He jumped high as putting the ball right into the hoop. The noise of the hoop echoed through the empty gym  
  
Sakuragi, again, dropped his jaw. He was starting to admire Makoto's fantastic plays. For a foreigner, he was quite a basketball player.  
  
Sakuragi: that was 'Ally-Loop' (pointing at Makoto as his face amazed)  
  
Makoto: hai… I learned that from junior high! (laughing)  
  
Rukawa looked at him, his body now fully turned. Rukawa had his eyes fixed in him, he was starting to wonder who he really is.  
  
Makoto: want another one? (smiling as he balanced the ball with his finger)  
  
Sakuragi: iie! Stop showing off, Gaijin-san… (being jealous)  
  
Makoto laughed as he came to Sakuragi's side and putted his arms around his neck  
  
Sakuragi: oi! Gaijin-san, let's go home! (putting his arm around Makoto's neck as well)  
  
Rukawa watched the two friends walk out the gym, leaving him alone. He sighed heavily and just couldn't take his mind off Makoto, he was a great player. Even Rukawa admits.  
  
Rukawa: I want to challenge him someday… (saying to himself as staring at the ball)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Drake: well, well, well… looks like Makoto Fuji's a great basketball player! Why does Rukawa have a sudden urge to challenge him? It's obvious that he wants to challenge the foreigner.  
  
Find out in the next chapter…  
  
Baka! I know that! The darn spelling check-thingy underlines red marks in japanese words! (throwing keyboard) I know!!! Kuso! Baka thingy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine, so don' get all confused and stuff. Inoue, the real tensai's the reason why I'm writing SD fics.  
  
Drake: In the last chapter, Makoto shown how great of a basketball player was he! He had smooth moves and fast reflexes. He even impressed Sakuragi with his Slam dunk and Ally-Loop. Rukawa wanted to challenge him and test his skills. That Rukawa ^_^;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
_The New Member_  
  
The next day at school…  
  
(Year 1-Class 7)  
  
Yohei: oi! Sakuragi! Were have you been?1 I've been calling you at home last night! Your okasan said you were still at school! What gives?! (being mad)  
  
Sakuragi: eh? Oh yeah! I was with this foreigner guy from USA. He was a great basketball player! Well… not as good as me that is… (he explained)  
  
Yohei: sigh, your becoming more and more of a basketball player… (he sighed, his elbow on top of his desk and supporting his chin)  
  
Then, the first ball rang  
  
Sensei: ohayou, class! We have a new student from USA, he is a transferee and I hope you'll get used to his foreign ways… Mr. Fuji, please enter  
  
It was Makoto! He assigned in the same class with Sakuragi  
  
Makoto: ohayou gozaimasu, I am Makoto Fuji, I was born here in Japan, but was raised in USA (as he bowed down after introduction)  
  
Girl1: sugoi! His so cute! (whispering to her seatmate)  
  
Girl2: hai Hai! Foreigner's are so macho!  
  
All the girl in the class blushed as Makoto smiled, they have gone crazy for the foreigner.  
  
Sakuragi: oi! Gaijin-san! (waving from his seat)  
  
Makoto: ah! Sakuragi! (waving back with his smile)  
  
Girl next to Sakuragi: you know him?! (whispering)  
  
Sakuragi: hai! That's Gaijin-san! The tensai's fan! Nyahahah! (laughing)  
  
Class: (sweat drops) yeah right…  
  
Sensei: since you know Hannamichi, you'll be assigned to seat next to him  
  
The boy next to Sakuragi was more than happy to leave, the annoying red- haired monkey had been copying from his notes. Now that Makoto toke his place, things would be different. The boy cried with joy ^_^;  
  
Makoto: (as sitting next to Sakuragi) hey there tensai! It's such a coincidence that we're classmates! (smiling again)  
  
Sakuragi: hai! Don't worry, this tensai will teach you all you need to know! Nyahahaha!  
  
Yohei: yeah right, like you know anything yourself (sighing)  
  
After school, Sakuragi proceed to the gym for practice  
  
Makoto: matte, Sakuragi, where are you going? (following his friend)  
  
Sakuragi: The tensai will practice, Gaijin-san! Like I always do! Nyahaha!  
  
Makoto: ne, do you think your captain will accept anymore new members?  
  
Sakuragi: don't worry, I'll talk to gori! He'll accept you for sure! (patting him on the back)  
  
Makoto: really? You'll do that for me? Arigatou! (patting him back)  
  
As they arrived at the gym, Sakuragi was about to open the gym door when…  
  
Makoto: matte, did you say your captain's name was 'gori'? (sweat drop)  
  
Sakuragi: hai! He looks like a gorilla plus…  
  
Whamp! It was gori himself, waiting for Sakuragi at the door  
  
Akagi: baka! Your late again! (punching him on the head)  
  
Sakuragi: … he acts like a gori… (crouching)  
  
Makoto: (sweat drop) sokka…  
  
Sakuragi: gori! This is Gaijin-san! His form my class, he wants to join the basketball team! Let him join!!! (tugging Akagi by his shirt like a little kid)  
  
Akagi: I see… (veins forming by the corner of his head)  
  
Makoto: hai, I'm Makoto Fuji, If it's not much trouble, I want to join your team. I'm actually new here, a transferee (bowing in greeting to Akagi)  
  
Akagi: gomen ne, we have a imporatnt game with a famous team named Ryonan we're quite busy. Demmo, I'll be glad to let you join, but not play in the game, since your new  
  
Makoto: wakatta, arigatou (bowing again)  
  
Akagi: I'm Takenori Akagi by the way, captain of the team. Please come in (letting Makoto in the gym)  
  
Makoto: nice to meet you sir  
  
Akagi gathered the team just before they practice  
  
Akagi: meet Makoto Fuji, a freshmen here in Shohoku, he will be joining us with our regular practice (introducing Makoto)  
  
All: jues! (bowing)  
  
Makoto got dressed, as Sakuragi shown him the locker room. He wore a white, printed shirt with a picture of a basketball. Boxer shorts and cool blue rubber shoes. He looked even more good than the uniform. They were going to have a practice game…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Drake: Makoto Fuji, a foreigner join the Shohoku basketball team. Luckily, he was accepted, thanks to Sakuragi. Now we will see the true power he has, is he really that good or is he just a show-off? ;)  
  
Find out in the next chapter…  
  
*Snoring* nani? Nani yo? Wah! I fell asleep! (type type) kuso!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine, so don't get all confused and stuff. Inoue, the real tensai's the reason why I'm inspired into writing SD fics.  
  
Drake: Well! Gaijin-san finally had the chance to play! In this chapter, we'll see his rea; power. And his shocking past and life when he was in USA,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
_Power of A Star_  
  
Ayako: Makoto-san! Welcome! Welcome! (patting Makoto)  
  
Makoto: hai, arigatou (smiling as he adjusted his shorts)  
  
Miyagi: humph! He bothers me for some reason! (looking at Makoto and Ayako talking)  
  
Mitsui: now Miyagi, his new, and a freshmen, give him a break  
  
Miyagi: humph! How good can he be anyway? (walking away)  
  
Akagi: ok! We'll have a practice game! Makoto, Sakuragi, Rukawa, Ishii and Sasaoka in the freshmen. Miyagi, Mitsui, Me, Yasuda and Kakauta on seniors!  
  
One of the seniors was the referee. The ball was in mid-air as they tipped ball. Akagi versus Sakuragi…  
  
Akagi got the tip ball, went to Miyagi's hands, dribbles hard. Makoto suddenly appered before him. Miygai was about to fake, Makoto looked at him so well, he wasn't fooled easily. He actually stole the ball from Miyagi!  
  
Makoto: let's make a point! (bouncing the ball in his hands)  
  
Akagi: on defense!  
  
Makoto looked like Miyagi, he was a great point guard. Miyagi blocking him  
  
Miyagi: you think your such a hot-shot! (on defense, knees low and blocking Makoto)  
  
Makoto: hmm? I was only doing my job (winking as he smiled at Miyagi)  
  
Makoto passed to Rukawa, who got through Mitsui's defense. Rukawa dribbles for a lay-up, Akagi blocks, Rukawa throws to…  
  
Sakuragi: kitsune! Pass, pass, pass!!! (waving as he got through Yasuda)  
  
Rukawa passed to Sakuragi as he got no other choice, he was the only one open ^_^;  
  
Sakuragu dribbles, seniors back on defense.  
  
Sakuragi: tensai shoot! (jump shot)  
  
Rukawa: do-aho, you'll never make it  
  
And by God he didn't…The ball tipped from the hoop, going sidewards.  
  
Sakuragi: I'll get it myself! (running for the rebound)  
  
When all thought the king of rebound was going to get it, someone else cutted. Makoto was swift as he grabbed the ball for a rebound.  
  
Makoto: swift attack! (passing to Rukawa who already got to the other side)  
  
Rukawa got the ball and done a slam dunk!  
  
The game went on… Makoto was surprisingly good. He got 30 points out of the 55 points the freshmen had. The result were 55-freshemen, 49-seniors. Makoto was the top offensive player. He and Rukawa made a terrific play, they even did a Ally-Loop.  
  
Akagi: I have to admit, you are good (patting Makoto on the back)  
  
Makoto: eh? Honto? Doumo (smiling)  
  
Sakuragi: ne, Gaijin-san, why'd you didn't tell me your as good as this tensai? Nyahahah! (pointing at himself)  
  
Makoto: if I tell you a himitsu (secret) would you promise not to tell anyone? (whispering at Sakuragi, both at chibi form) ^_^;  
  
Sakuragi nodded as Makoto leaned to him and whispered something  
  
Sakuragi; NANI?!!! Are you serious? (face pale and surprised)  
  
Makoto: (nodding)  
  
Sakuragi: so that's why your so good… sokka (thinking hard)  
  
Makoto: I'm not actually a show-off, that's why I don't wanna spill the beans (winking)  
  
Sakuragi:… huh? Spill the beans? (imagining beans spilling) ^_^  
  
Makoto: simple-minded tensai (swat drop)  
  
Then next day, after school, it was now practice…  
  
Sakuragi: hai hai! That's true! (after whispering something to Miyagi and Mitsui)  
  
Miyagi: sokka… demmo… why didn't he told us earlier?  
  
Mitsui: sou desu ka, Hannamichi? Maybe your just joking (walking away)  
  
Sakuragi: go ahead! Ignore the tensai! You'll see!!!  
  
Miyagi: (mushroom breath and shoulders lifted) sigh…  
  
Makoto was allowed… again… to join the practice, but this time… they would pick names for a one-on-one. Akagi, Mitsui and Makoto stepped forward to pick the names…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Drake: ehehe, the results would be in the next chapter…  
  
Poor Mitsui-chan ^_^  
  
Oi! You better review! ; . ; please….  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine, so don't get all confused and stuff. Inoue, the tensai's the reason why I'm inspired into writing SD fics.  
  
Drake: One-on-One with anonymous partners! Sugoi! It's so exciting!  
  
Read on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
_Makoto vs. Rukawa_  
  
Akagi: I got… Kogure… (smiling at his sempai)  
  
Mitsui: Akagi! I demand a chance! Right now! (waving his piece of paper in the air as he came to Akagi)  
  
Akagi: iie, Mitsui, no more change (shaking his head)  
  
Mitsui: demmo… (crying)  
  
Sakuragi: who you got, Missy? (reading Mitsui's paper)  
  
Mitsui: sob… what a nightmare (…he got Sakuragi's name)  
  
Makoto: yosh! (happy about the result)  
  
Sakuragi: ne! gaijin-san, who you got?  
  
Makoto: iie, I'm not going to tell you! (sticking tongue out)  
  
Miyagi: Guess were on, Yasuda  
  
Yasuda: Be easy on me, Miyagi (sweat drop)  
  
It was Akagi and Kogure first, Kogure won, Akagi 12 and Kogure 15.  
  
Next were Mitsui and Mitsui with Sakuragi, Mitsui won of course… He got 25, cuz he always use 3 points and Sakuragi got 10…  
  
Miyagi and Yasuda, sigh… Miyagi won. 25 Miyagi, and 13 Yasuda.  
  
Next was the most awaited… Rukawa versus Makoto…  
  
Makoto: you sure your ready, Rukawa? (smiling as he bounced the basketball)  
  
Rukawa didn't answer, he was to excited. He finally had the chance to challenge Makoto. The mysterious foreigner who came out on now where.  
  
Tip ball, Rukawa got the ball, dribbles and Makoto low on his kness, arms spread. He had a keen eyes, to watch Rukawa's smooth movment.  
  
Akagi: he has nice defense posture (crossing his arms)  
  
Kogure: Akgai… (agreeing as well)  
  
Rukawa driving the ball inside, Makoto close to his body, Rukawa's eyes narrowed, Makoto still wore his smile. Somehow it reminded Rukawa of a someone. A smiley face like his, who's always cool and calm when it comes to a game… Sendo…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Drake: Ne! that was it? Kuso… I'm excited as well, you'll be surprised who makoto really is and why he wanted to join Shohoku! Ja ne! ~_^  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine, so don't get all confused and stuff. Inoue, the real tensai's the reason why I'm inspired into writing SD fics.  
  
Drake: Wow! Finally! Well, the last chapter was about Rukawa and the 'Gaijin-san' playing one-on-one. In this chapter, you'll see who Makoto really is, no more twist and turns, pure info…  
  
Huh? What am I talking about? Eyes dotted (sweat drop) I've gone insane… Listening to Slam Dunk sounds while making fics's a best way to do it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
_Best Play_  
  
(Rukawa's Ball)  
  
Rukawa drives the ball, Makoto's on defense, his good posture couldn't let Rukawa in. He twist for a fake, Rukawa's fast movement confused Makoto. Rukawa passed through! And goes for an easy lay-up.  
  
Makoto: interesting... (smile's becomes serious)  
  
Makoto dribbles, then went for offence. Rukawa on defense, his arms and legs spread. Good defense. Makoto keeps the ball behind his body without looking. Then, he transfer it to his left hand, still dribbling. Rukawa's now confused. He goes for the left steal. Makoto returned it to the right and passes by! And goes for a jump shot!  
  
The results was a tie! 30 Makoto and Rukawa.  
  
Makoto: your not half bad, Rukawa (smiling as he wipes his face with a towel)  
  
Rukawa: … (says nothing)  
  
Sakuragi: sugoi! Your so great, Gaijin-san!  
  
Akagi: your not just a foreigner are you? (suspicious)  
  
Makoto nodded, and afraid at the same time that not only Akagi will know who he really is, but maybe the whole team will. He gulps…  
  
Sakuragi: nyahahaha! Gaiin-san's a NBA player! (shouting out loud)  
  
All: Nani?!!!  
  
That's right, Makoto Fuji's not just a foreigner, his a foreigner from the NBA. Or National Basketball Association. A future NBA player in USA…  
  
Kogure: sou desu ka?! (glasses slipping from his nose)  
  
Sakuragi: hai! Gaijin-san told me…  
  
Makoto: urusai! Sakuragi! (covering Sakuragi's mouth) gomenasai, Akagi- sempai, I only wanted to join a school that can really be qualified in the Inter High. I want to help you reach your goals (bowing in apology)  
  
Miyagi: then why join Shohoku, when you have Kainan, they've been running the title 'champ' for 17 years now (confused)  
  
The team agreed, how come a future NBA player like Makoto wants to join a team like Shohoku, don't get me wrong but they're not even 'champ' yet.  
  
Makoto: (staring at Rukawa's eyes and to Sakuragi's) sigh, I heard two of the most bets rookies are here.  
  
Rukawa: nani? (eyes wide as a cold sweat fell down)  
  
Sakuragi: two of the best rookies? (could believe what he heard)  
  
Makoto nodded, he agreed the best two rookies, are Rukawa and Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi: demmo… there's Kiyota of Kainan and Sendo of Ryonan, they're rookies! Gaijin-san… (he tried to explain)  
  
Makoto: iie, I seen you two, your better than Kiyota and Sendo. But…  
  
All: (listening carefully)  
  
Makoto:… team work… that's all you lack (as he began to pick up his things)  
  
Sakuragi: oi! Gaijin-san, where are you going?  
  
Makoto: back to USA, I need to report that we better be careful of Shohoku or they might defeat us someday (he smiled and left)  
  
Makoto: oi! Tensai! (as he went back)  
  
Sakuragi: nani? (he came closer)  
  
Makoto: you're a great player, better work on your basics (as he left)  
  
Sakuragi: matte! Gaijin-san… (he came after Maktot)  
  
Makoto: hai? (smiles)  
  
Sakuragi: arigatou… gabatte in the NBA (thumbs up and smile)  
  
Makoto: o! you too! (smiles)  
  
And that was the end of the foreigner from USA, Makoto Fuji. A future NBA player. Most of them was still shock, nothing change still then, except for Akagi, he had more confidence and trust. And well…  
  
Sakuragi: nyhahaha! See that! This tensai was praised by a future NBA player! Me, Sakuragi Hannamichi! Basket-o-man! Nyhahahah!  
  
Ayako: yamero! (paper fan)  
  
Akagi: you're not the only one praised (looking at Rukawa)  
  
Sakuragi: nani?! That kitsune?  
  
Rukawa: do-aho…  
  
Sakuragi: teme kitsune!  
  
Ayako: I said stop it! (paper fan)  
  
And there are those that never change, no matter what unexpected things may visit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Drake: well, I forgot about the study partner thingy, demmo… that will be in my next fic. Ja ne people! Watch out for "Study Partners Dissaster" ^_^ Review please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* 


End file.
